Shivanya Singh
Shivanya Rithik Singh 'is the main protagonist and title character in Naagin. She is the daughter of Ichchadari Naag and Ichchadari Naagin who were the Naagmani protectors.She is Rithik's wife. She is the mother of Shivangi Nikhanj. Shivanya is portrayed by Mouni Roy. History 20 years before the events of Naagin, Shivanya was a daughter of an Ichchadari Naag and naagin who were the protectors of Naagmani. She lived with her parents and her cousin, Shesha. On Maha Shivaratri, Shivanya's parents were killed by Ankush, Viren, Shailesh, Suri, and Yamini. Shivanya was able to see Ankush, Viren, Shailesh in her mother's eye and was unable to see Suri and Yamini as they were hidden in the dark. Shesha and Shivanya were vowed to take revenge. Recent Events '''Naagin ' 20 years after her parents' death, Shivanya entered as a maiden in the palace. However, she was brought into Ankush's house because of Rithik, much to Yamini and Tanvi's dismay. She was able to stop the marriage after finding about their family residing in America forever if Rithik marries Tanvi. Shivanya marries Rithik and kills Viren after stopping the marriage. After getting protective rings form Gurumaa, it made their revenge hard. After learning that Suri is the 4th murderer from Shesha, they both kill him. Soon, Shivanya starts to fall in love with Rithik after finding out that he is a good person and is unaware of Ankush's doings. She couldn't kill Shailesh because of the ring. They both face Kabir, a nevla but, they both manage to kill him. After an attack from Gurumaa's knife, she lost all of her powers. After gaining them back, she killed Shailesh. They both find out about Sangram Singh, Rithik's true father. They both face Mayuri, a peacock. Mayuri was killed by the both of them. Finding out that Yamini is the 5th killer and was the reason for all the happenings, Shesha became her enemy. After getting the blame for Ankush's death, Yamini try to murder Shivanya and Rithik. But, they both survive. Rithik soon finds out about the truth of his real father and Yamini's evil intentions, they both join hands to protect the Naagmani. They both later consummate their marriage which made Shivanya a human. She kills Yamini as Kali maa which completed her revenge. Shivanya got her powers for a day since, Sangram Singh died. She uses her powers to stop Shesha from breaking the wall and successfully put back where Naagmani was supposed to be.They both get a boon to stay together and she gets pregnant. '''Naagin 2 3 months later, Shivanya and Rithik are running away from unknown enemies. Shivanya slips and is taken to the hospital. She gives birth to a healthy baby girl, Shivangi. Shivanya gets worried because naagins give birth in 3 months. Almost 25 years later, Shivanya who is now old and widowed, doesn't want Shivangi to be an Ichchadari Naagin because she doesn't want to her to experience the same thing she did. Guruji, who is the new priest of the temple tells her to get Shivangi married before she is 25. After learning that Shivangi and Rocky are in love with each other, she arranges the marriage between Shivangi and Rocky, unaware that Yamini is alive. Still unaware that the Maheshmati kingdom is released and Yamini is alive, the wedding happens. On the wedding night, she locks Shivangi in a room and Yamini's gang kills Shivangi's family. Shivanya was fatally stabbed by Shesha, Yamini, Avantika, Vikram, Kapalika, Amar, Manav, and unknown person whom she believes it's Rocky. Already dying, Shivanya knocks Shivangi unconscious and wore her bridal clothes. Shesha, who was angry at Shivangi for snatching Rocky, pushes her off a cliff. Appearance Shivanya is described to be beautiful which attracted Rithik. She has black, long, curly hair that is down all the time. She has brown eyes. She has a thin build and athletic figure. She is shown to be average. Sangram Singh did tell her that she looks more like her mother. She is shown to be wearing sarees. In her naagin avatar, she has blue eyes and gold skin. Ankush did describe her skin gold as gold. In Naagin 2, she does have glasses that she wears all the time. She does wear her hair in a bun. Personality Shivanya is shown to be gentle and nice to everyone around her. She does care for the people she loves mostly, Rithik, Shesha and Shivangi. She does have a stubborn side which she shows to her enemies. She does get along with everyone especially, Rithik and his family. She does lose her temper at times which makes Rithik question her personality. She does what her heart says to do. She is shown to be sensitive at Rithik's jokes. Naagin Powers It was revealed that Shivanya's mom gave more powers than Shesha thus, making Shivanya a powerful Ichchadari Naagin because her mom knew Shesha was going to try to kill her one day. She is blessed by Shivji which makes her more powerful than ever. She did pass on these powers to Shivangi. She does have traditional powers like other Ichchadari Naagins and Naags. She also has powers that other Ichchadari Naagins and Naags don't have since she was blessed. She has powers such as: * Increasing and decreasing size: 'Like other snakes, she can increase her size how big and decrease her size how small she wants. * '''Extending: '''She can extend her arm and tongue as far as she can just like Shesha. * '''Sleep poison: '''Like other snakes, she has sleep poison which makes people sleep for hours. * '''Transformation: '''When it is full moon day, she does lose her control and changes into a snake. Her skin changes into snakeskin and her eyes turn into red. * '''Shape-shifting: '''She can change into any animal or form. She can change into Sheshnaag. * '''Telekinesis: '''She can move things with her eyes and without touching it. * '''Fire: '''She can spit fire just like most Ichchadari Naagins and Naags can. * '''Objects: '''She can turn into objects shown in Episode 34. * '''Through the walls: '''She can go through walls and mirrors. * '''Storms: '''She can make storms like tornadoes. Relationships '''Family ' '''Mother Shivanya's relationship with her mother is unknown. But, she does act as a mother figure to everyone. Father Her relationship with her father is unknown. Sangram Singh ' '(Father-in-law) ' Shivanya does save him from his enemies just like how she saves Rithik from death. Believing that he was the 5th murderer, she started hating him. After finding out that he is innocent, he starts acting as a father figure. 'Shesha ' '(Cousin/Enemy) ' Shivanya and Shesha were close to each other like sisters.They both decided to take revenge from the Raheja family. Shesha got mad Shivanya because Shivanya was falling in love with Rithik which is forbidden for a Naagin to love a human. Shivanya even got into fight with Shesha just for Rithik. After Shesha spent time with Rithik as Shivanya, she started falling in love with him. She backed up because Shivanya and Rithik were in love with each other. Finding out about this, Yamini used it against Shesha which made both of them enemies. It is revealed that Shesha and Shivanya do love each other but, they both hide it from each other. As Shivanya showed love for her, Shesha showed hate for her. It is revealed that deep down in her heart, Shesha still cares about Shivanya. One day, Shivanya pretended to be dead and Shesha swore revenge on Yamini. In Naagin 2, Shesha's hate grew for Shivanya even more. Shesha stabbed Shivanya mostly because of her anger. 'Shivangi Nikunj (Daughter) Shivanya and Shivangi had a normal mother-daughter relationship. They never had fights but, Shivanya does scold Shivangi whenever she did something bad. They both love each other so much that they can do anything for each other. Shivanya did tandav even though, it is bad for humans. Shivanya didn't want to see her daughter die so, she sacrificed herself for her daughter. Shivangi swore revenge because she deeply cared about her. Romances Rithik Singh (Husband/Romantic Interest) After meeting each other at the palace, Rithik started falling in love with Shivanya. After having several intimate moments, they both get married because of Shivanya. After realizing that Rithik is unaware of Ankush's intentions, Shivanya starts to fall in love with Rithik. They do have fights but, they make it up to each other. Shivanya later confesses to him which made Rithik happy. Finding out that she is a naagin, he starts hating her but, loves her deep in his heart. After finding out about Yamini and Sangram Singh, they both join hands for protecting Naagmani. They consummate their marriage which made Shivanya a full human. They both stop Shesha from breaking the Maheshmati wall. They both live together and have Shivangi. After Rithik dies, Shivanya still mourns his death without knowing who was responsible for his death. Trivia * It was revealed that she was born as an Ichchadari Naagin. * She is an expert at making cakes just like Shivangi. * She doesn't know how to dance until Rithik taught her to. * She can do western dance and other type of dances. Gallery